There is a continuously growing demand from the consumer electronic industry to provide mobile devices, such as tablets and smart phones, having stronger electronic capabilities and larger screens having higher resolutions, which requires increased horsepower and leads to increased heat generation. At the same time, the devices are becoming thinner and thinner, meaning all the functional components of the device are imbedded into a limited space which is not good for heat dissipation. Thus, thermal management to control heat dissipation is becoming more critical for these applications. For example, consumers do not want to handle devices that are heating up, and because the device may be working at elevated temperatures for extended periods of time, the lifetime of the device may be shortened.
As a result, structural materials with good thermal conductivity are getting more industry interest. Polycarbonate, polycarbonate blends or reinforced polycarbonates are widely used in those applications due to good dimension stability and mechanical properties. However, today's common practice of increasing thermal conductivity of polycarbonate materials is to introduce a large amount of inorganic fillers having higher thermal conductivity into the formulation, which, unfortunately, will adversely drop the ductility and impact strength of the blend. It is very challenging to get polycarbonate material with balanced thermal conductivity and impact performance.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide thermoplastic polymer blends compositions, which include polycarbonates or polycarbonate derivatives having an improved thermal conductivity and well balanced impact strength.